


Desert Star

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Sousuke is born in a broke desert town, with nothing and no future to speak of.Nothing save for Makoto, that is.





	Desert Star

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot for New Years Eve for SouMako!

Each pin prick that dotted the black canvas brought with it a glimmer of happiness and wonder that the teal eyes hadn’t felt in what could have been mistaken for an eternity. Drinking in the sight, his face pulled out a smile that had more to do with the young man whose soft hair the other was running his fingers through. 

The backseat of his restored muscle car was not, in his opinion, the most romantic place he could take someone. At least, that was his thought until tonight as he stared up at the clear desert sky. Black hair lolled on the lip of the red leather seat while his chest expanded to pull in a deep breath before relaxing again, drinking in his first time of true freedom. 

Having grown up in the desert he now relaxed in, the young man had learned to detest and loathe all the boring comforts and predictability that came with the small town. So much so that he turned to the only way out he saw; sports. 

The school the two of them attended was the only other building within a two hour drive. It was therefore lucky that it was an elite boarding school, a fortress that the wealthy could send their children too and be assured that no trouble, caused or brought upon, would happen to their children. As a courtesy to the town that supplied the builders, the young men and women were allowed to attend, their status made evident within the first few moments of stepping through the oak doors and onto the marble halls. In any case, the high school never put much effort into teaching or training the students of the desert village given that, if any of them remained in the system until graduation, there was very little chance they could afford a decent university. 

As the elders themselves did not value education all that highly, the town was cursed to remain small, children pulled out as teenagers to be taught family trades and inherited the businesses all before they were doomed to have a family of their own and repeat the cycle. 

It was no wonder almost every child wanted out. 

Yet, none of them ever left. 

None of them ever could. 

Adults became complacent, enjoying the simplicity of life and wanting nothing more. Any dreams or hopes withered and died like a flower in the sun, no one trying to reinvigorate it, allowing the comforts of consistency to overtake them. 

Determined to never fall into the trap of blissful ignorance, the young man took to finding a sport he could dedicate everything too and excel at; swimming. 

Hope burned in his throat like the molten lead that killed the chimera as the wall of his trophies and successes grew. Every moment was spent in the gym or the pool, training and focusing on the next win. Pain only translated as a necessity as a path to success. Every ache, strain, stress, and hurt was attributed to him being on the right path. 

He believed it right up until his shoulder tore well beyond repair. 

It was devastating. He begged the doctors to find a solution, begged them for a cure, for a surgery. Nothing could be done. Not in his small town. 

He spiraled downward fast, wanting nothing to do with his friends or family. If only he had money, he thought, if only he could afford to move. Then his shoulder would be fixed, and everything would be fine. The elite kids at the school could probably afford to get their injuries looked after and fixed; money was no object. 

One kid at school decided to pick on him for that. The young man had only been back a week or so before one of the richer kids had started to mock him. For his troubles the young man received a blow to the mouth. 

Students milled quickly around the brawling pair, neither of them interested in the crowd they were drawing. The young man only looked back after he felt something hard connect with his elbow. It was then he was stunned by seeing a young man stumble back into the opposite row of lockers, tears in the scrunched eyes and two hands clasped around his now bleeding nose. His friend was over him in an instant, the blue eyes throwing his attacker a quick glare before he returned to the other young man. 

It was honestly a surprise that he was only suspended. After all, he did break an elite’s nose. He was shocked he didn’t get the firing squad. 

His father didn’t say much. True he was angry, but at least he had another body to help him work in the shop for a week. The work monotonous, but agreeable. Since he blew his shoulder out, he had taken it slow and careful, but his father still managed to find him work. It was what he was doing when he was called upon. 

“Hey…” 

Sousuke’s dirt-stained face lifted to look up at his new guest, the green eyes bright and a bandage over his dark purple nose. 

“Oh… hey…” 

“Your dad said I’d find you here,” he smiled, “how’re you doing?” 

“I’m… fine,” teal eyes looked away, feeling uncomfortable looking at the bruised and bandaged nose, “how’re you?” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” the guy brushed off, “just a bad bruise. You didn’t break it.” 

“Good.” 

Relief washed over him at the words. He really was worried that he broke the guys nose, especially since all he was doing was trying to do was break up a fight between two guys. 

“I’m sorry you got suspended for it,” the guy was telling him, “I had hoped they would let you off with a warning.” 

“It’s okay,” the young man shrugged. 

“I’m Makoto, by the way,” the guy smiled, tying to ease the tension between them, “Makoto Tachibana.” 

“Sousuke… Sousuke Yamazaki,” he held up his grease-stained hands, “I’d shake but…” 

“I get it,” Makoto laughed, “what are you doing?” 

Any awkwardness that might’ve been between them was eased quickly when Makoto let Sousuke show him around the garage. Sousuke even felt comfortable enough to being him to what he considered was his baby; a Cherry Red, 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible. 

“It’s really cool,” Makoto whispered. 

“Once I’m done it’ll be even better,” Sousuke practically beamed, “it’ll be able to take me anywhere.” 

“Maybe you can take me for a ride,” Makoto suggested, “someday!” 

“Sure,” Sousuke agreed, “someday.” 

Sousuke found it really nice to have Makoto around, joining him for lunches or breaks, studying with him after school. There was always an air of comfort around the happy man. For a few months, Sousuke forgot about his bleak outlook and destroyed shoulder. Makoto even brought over his friend, the blue-eyed young man that had glared at Sousuke after the fight, whom Sousuke eventually leaned was named Haru. 

They stayed tight all the way till graduation, something Sousuke didn’t actually want to come. It would mean the end of him knowing Makoto; the end of him not being with someone who made him feel like he was only good for one thing. By the time Sousuke had accepted the diploma and seen Makoto smiling up at him, he realized he was in love with the young man. 

“Hey.” 

The night was cool and calm when Sousuke’s work was interrupted by a soft voice. Makoto was the last person he expected to see when he turned around, but there he stood. 

“Hey yourself,” Sousuke smiled, “what are you doing all the way out here?” 

“I wanted to see you,” Makoto shrugged, “I miss you.” 

“That’s sweet,” Sousuke admitted, “but aren’t you back in the city now?” 

“It’s only a four-hour bus ride away,” Makoto told him, “no big deal.” 

“Makoto—” 

“I wanted to see you,” Makoto repeated, “it’s been forever since graduation…” he looked down to his fingers, “and I heard you weren’t going to university so—” 

“Come here.” 

Makoto was surprised as he was led by the hand towards the back of the shop, pulling off the cover to his baby. 

“I’ll tell my dad I’m driving you back.” 

“That’s eight hours for you!” 

“Only six; it drives like a beast.” 

“Sousuke—” 

“We’ll talk on the drive back,” Sousuke promised, “alright?” 

Sousuke was as good as his word and better, his car roaring to life as he drove through his small town with Makoto seated beside him. They started small, talking about what they had done in the last few months before turning to heavier conversations like their futures. Sousuke found Makoto to be a bit of a driving hazard, given that he didn’t want to take his eyes off Makoto as he drove through the winding desert. 

“Hang on.” 

Makoto’s face held confusion as Sousuke turned off the beaten path and drove to what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, the car slowing to a halt before Sousuke pulled out the keys. 

“I never did get to thank you for everything you did for me in high school.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Makoto told him, “except get you suspended.” 

“But you still hung out with me,” Sousuke commented, “so… I want to show you something.” 

Curious Makoto followed Sousuke’s finger to the starry sky, his eyes widening at the sight of all the stars. 

“Wow…” 

Sousuke couldn’t help but smile at the amazement on Makoto’s face. There were stars reflected in the green eyes, and a soft smile Sousuke couldn’t help but fall in love with. 

“This is beautiful, Sousuke,” Makoto whispered, “you’re so lucky…” 

“Thanks to you.” 

When Makoto turned his head he became acutely aware of how close Sousuke’s head was to his. 

“I’m lucky because of you,” Sousuke repeated, moving ever-so closer to Makoto. 

And Makoto didn’t stop him. 

He only closed his eyes when Sousuke leaned in for their first kiss. 

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” 

It was not a question Sousuke expected to hear from Makoto. 

“A while,” he admitted, “but I’m grateful for the chance.” 

“Is that what you had planned for this car ride?” Makoto grinned, “a place to ambush me?” 

“Ah, you know me,” Sousuke shrugged, “I’m not one for long term plans.” 

“That’s fine,” Makoto laughed, “I like the spontaneity,” he leaned his head to look at Sousuke, “do you have to drive me back right now?” 

Sousuke looked from the bright green eyes to the black leather back seat he’d spent months replacing, his brow raising suggestively. 

“Not very subtle, are you?” 

“I can’t be; you wouldn’t catch on.” 

He laughed as Makoto gently pushed his left arm, taking careful consideration of the young man’s old swimming injury. 

It was fortunate, Sousuke decided, that his car had no roof and a wide backseat. As he and Makoto made the car rock in the desert night, Sousuke was grateful that they weren’t steaming up the backseat of a car, where it would become too hot for even them to stay in the car. 

Makoto was surprisingly limber as they managed to contort and configure themselves in the back seat, his legs around Sousuke’s waist and his bare back to the seat, his shirt pushed up but not taken entirely off. His pants were on the floor of the care like Sousuke’s, the two of them managing to keep their shoes and boots on which were to result in some fairly unexplainable scuff marks on the leather. Sousuke continually slammed into Makoto, who moaned in the desert air without restraint. He was honest with Sousuke, telling him where he wanted to be touched and kissed, trembling from head to toe as he cried for more. He only became silent when Sousuke managed to exhaust him, his head hitting the back of the seat and his eyes closing in the desert night. 

“Sousuke?” 

Surprised by the groggy voice, Sousuke straightened up, letting the young man lift his head and chest with all the coats Sousuke had tossed over him. 

“Hey,” Sousuke grinned, “go back to sleep.” 

“I will,” Makoto conceded, turning himself around to red his head on Sousuke’s now clothed lap, “what time is it?” 

“Late. Almost early.” 

Makoto laughed for a brief moment before he turned to look up at the sky once more. 

“It’ll be dawn soon,” Makoto commented, “can you wake me for that? I want to see it.” 

“Sure,” Sousuke smiled, “but I like looking at you a lot more.” 

“You’re such a flirt!” 

“And you’re full of surprises,” Sousuke commented, “I would have thought you’d be more…” 

“Embarrassed?” 

Sousuke looked back down to the cheeky grin on Makoto’s face, his hands pulling the jackets to cover himself. 

“I’ve liked you since I saw you swimming,” Makoto reached a hand up to run through Sousuke’s hair, “when you quit… I couldn’t find you until… well… you know…” he swallowed at the memory, “but I’ve been waiting for that… for a long time…” 

“Really?” Sousuke cocked an eyebrow, “Makoto… you dirty mind…” 

“Okay, maybe not that,” Makoto turned a light red, “but the kiss yes.” 

“Well,” Sousuke grinned as he leaned closer to Makoto, “how about another one?” 

“On one condition.” 

A finger touched Sousuke’s lips, the young man left surprised. 

“Don’t give up on your future,” Makoto asked him, “please?” 

“Why?” Sousuke asked, intertwining fingers with Makoto as he bent down for another kiss, “if you’re in it… how can I?” 

Sousuke knew that his future wasn’t the brightest star in the sky. But so long as a brighter star was near him, he’d find it.


End file.
